Was Magie nicht kann
by Lusiki-Thanatos
Summary: Ein wenig Fluff was ich als Adventskalenderstoy fürs letzte Jahr geschrieben hab.Lucius, der seinen Harry sucht..... Pleez R


_**Was Magie nicht kann**_

_Summary_: Lucius der seinen Harry sucht……

_Raiting_: G

_Disclaimer_: nixe meine, alles JKR's

_**Was Magie nicht kann**_

" Harry? Harry! Wo bist du?"

Seit dem der kleine Wirbelwind hier eingezogen ist, hatte ich keine ruhige Minute mehr. Ich würde ihn aber um nichts auf der Welt wieder gehen lasse, nicht nachdem ich die halbe Zauberwelt belogen und die andere Hälfte bestochen habe; von der Überzeigungsarbeit an meinem Sohn ganz zu schweigen.

Ich frage mich, an was ich wohl gedacht habe, als ich den goldenen Löwen Gryfindors in dieses Schlangennest lud, und wie erwartet, haben sich in diesem Haus die Dinge radikal verändert.

"Sassi!"

Ein fast lautloses 'Plop' kündigt den Hauselfen an: "Der Herr hat gerufen?"

"Ja, weist du zufällig wo Harry steckt?"

Das kleine Wesen überlegt kurz, bevor es sich hart auf die Unterlippe beisst und mit dem Kopf verneinet, so heftig, dass ihre grossen Ohren Sassi ins Gesicht schlegen. Es ist einduetig dass sie lügt.

"Sassi…"

Die kleine Hauselfe fängt an zu schuchtzen und gesteht eingeschüchtert: " Sassi war sehr böse, sir. Sassi hat gelogen… Sassi wollte den Herr aber gar nicht anlügen… aber Sassi hat dem jungen Herrn ihr Wort gegeben… Sassi, schluchtz, Sassi weiss gar nicht mehr was sie tun soll!"

Seufzend farge ich mich, was der Held der Zaubererwelt schon wieder im Schilde Führt. "Sassi, sagst du mir , wann du Harry das letzte mal gesehen hast? Oder hast du ihm versprochen, auch dies vor mir geheinzuhalten?"

Die Elfe trocknet ihre Tränen und schüttelt das Köpfchen: "Das war vor einer Stunde…"

"Und wo warst du, vor einer Stunde?", mit etwas Geduld und ein bisschen List, erreicht man meistens was man möchte. Sassi stiert mich mit grossen Augen an:  
" Ich, sir? Ich war in der Küche."

"Danke Sassi, du kannst jetzt gehen." Ich warte bis das leise 'Plop' bestätigt, dass die Hauselfe verschwunden ist und mache mich auf den Weg in die Küche. Schon auf der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss grüsst mich der verführerische Duft nach frischgebackenem Apfelkuchen und ein einlullender Geruch nach Essen steigt mir in die Nase. In der Tür bleibe ich stehen und bewundere das Bild was sich mir hier bietet, eines was ich bestimmt nicht so schnell vergessen werde: Der Held unter Helden, der Junge der die halbe Welt vor Dunkelheit, Sklaverrei und Tot gerettet hat, sitzt vor dem offenen Backofen auf dem Boden und rührt mit einem Holzlöffel in der Sosse eines deliziösen Lachsbraten. Das einzige was er an hat ist diese enge, dunkle Jeans, die er so gern trägt und eine pott-hässliche, geblümte Schürze. Seine langen, nachtfarbenen Haare hat er zu einen Pferdeschwanz gebunden und in einem schlechtgemachtem Dutt hochgesteckt.  
Über ihm auf dem Herd stehen mehrere Töpfe, aus denen es nach Pilzen und Trüffellikör duftet.

"Na hör mal! Darf ich fragen wie du mich heute gefunden hast? Ich hatte den Hauselfen doch ausdrücklich verboten, dir zu sagen wo ich mich befinde." Harry hat ein regelrechtes Gefühl für mich entwickelt, und weiss immer wo ich bin.

"Keiner von ihnen hat es mir gesagt, ich habe es selbst ausgeknobelt." Da er mich nun enddeckt hat, betrete ich die Küche und setze mich auf die Tischkannte.

"Diesmal lasse ich mich nicht von dir abhalten… Ausserdem würden wir heute nichts mehr essen, da ich den Elfen strickte Anweisung gegeben habe, nichts anzufassen was sich auf oder im Herd befinden könnte."

Harry hat sich wieder seiner Arbeit zugewannt und ich schaue ihm einfach hypnotisier zu, hypnotisiert von seinen Bewegungen, seiner Stimme, den zauberhaften Gerüchen die uns umgeben, der fast unerträglichen Hitze in dem Raum,… und sehe eigentlich gar nicht was er am machen ist. Ich war so in meine Gedanken vertieft, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, dass er sich vor mich gestellt hat. Er sieht mich mit diesen grossen, leuchtenden Smaragten an, die ihm seine Mutter als Augen gegeben hat, so dass es mir scheint, als würde ich in einen allesverzehrenden Rausch fallen und flüsstert mir ins Ohr: "Ich weiss nicht wie es dir ergeht, aber ICH habe hunger…"

Ich kann ihn lächeln sehen, und diese Priese Hinterhalt warnt mich. Warnung die im moment keine Bedeutung zu haben scheint, ausserhalb von Raum und Zeit. Seine zarten Lippen kommen mir langsam näher, und er küsst mich mit einer Leidenschaft die die Hölle vor Neid gefrieren lassen würde. Und so plötzlich wie er gekommen war, verschwindtet der Zauber wieder. Harry hat sich von mir abgewendet und eilt von einer Ecke zur anderen, bis er mich ungeduldig vom Tisch scheucht und für zwei deckt.

Ich weiss gar nicht wie lange ich schon in dieser Küche bin. Wir haben gemeinsam das Festessen genossen, was Harry zubereitet hat und er hat sich danach zu mir auf die Eckbank gesetzt. Zärtlich kuschelt er sich an mich, wie von selbst umarmen ihn meine Arme und ich beuge mich vor um diesen zuckersüssen Lippen noch einen Kuss zu entlocken. Er kichert leise und lässt mich noch etwas zappeln.

"Der Nachtisch fehlt."

Doch ich lasse ihn nicht aus meiner Umarmung fliehen. Mit einem leichten Schwenker meines Zauberstabes kommen die zwei mit Tortenstücken versehenen Teller aus dem Kühlschrank geschwebt, und setzen sich vor uns auf dem Tisch ab.

"Ich weiss nicht warum du immer darauf bestehst die Dinge auf Muggleart zu tun. Wäre es nicht viel einfacher etwas von dieser Magie zu benutzen, die da tief, tief in dir steckt?", ich versuche Harry zu necken, aber er lässt sich heute nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

"Wie ein weiser Zauberer mal gesagt: Magie ist schön und gut, wenn man weiss, wann man sie zu gebrauchen hat."

Mein Gesicht muss die Unkenntniss dieses Spruches wiedergespiegelt haben, denn er fängt hart an zu lachen; obwohl Harry schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit, so scheint es, in mir wie in einem offenen Buch lessen kann.

"Und darf ich erfahren welch weiser Zauberer solch unpraktischen Spruch von sich gegeben hat?"

Jetzt grinst er mich spitzbübisch an und taucht seinen Finger tief in die Sahneschicht seines Tortenstückes. "Ja…,Ich.", und im nächsten Augenblick treffen sich unsere Lippen und verschmelzen zu einem süssen, sahnigen Kuss.

Tatsächlich gibt es Dinge, die die Magie, einfach nicht kann.


End file.
